Ultima Ratio/Technologies
Knowledge Knowledge is a double-edged sword. While it helps by increasing the amount of knowledge that your civilisation creates, it also results in unhappiness, eventually affecting the effectiveness of your mercenaries, attrition and taxation. For more information, visit the page titled Happiness. In general, all universities reduce your happiness by 7% whenever built, and the amounts increase with each level of Knowledge research that you undertake. |- | Dialectic Methodright *Scholars generate 10% more knowledge 2 *Each new university reduces your national happiness by 15% when built. |- | Academic Disciplinesright *Scholars generate 15% more knowledge 3 *Each new university reduces your national happiness by 20% when built. |- | Scientific Rationalityright *Scholars generate 20% more knowledge 4 *Each new university reduces your national happiness by 25% when built. |} Timber |- | Land Clearance61px|right |} Crops |- | Commodity agricultureright |} Metal |- | Bessemer Processright |} Construction |- | Measuring tools61px|right *Buildings build faster *Buildings have added hitpoints |} Medicine |- | Anatomy61px|right *Increases output of timber from Logging Camps in a settlement with a Sawmill by Level 2 |- | Sanitationright *Scholars generate 15% more knowledge 3 *Each new university reduces your national happiness by 20% when built. |} Logistics |- | Railroad freightage61px|right Ships and mechanised units build faster Ships and mechanised units heal faster when garrisoned in buildings Units take less attrition |} Attrition |- | Social Contractright *Tax 2 |- | Revolutionary Fervourright *Tax 3 |- | Blood and soilright *Tax 3 |} Religion |- | Missionariesright|61px *Increases output of timber from Logging Camps in a settlement with a Sawmill by Level 2 |- | Existentialismright|61px *Scholars generate 15% more knowledge 3 *Each new university reduces your national happiness by 20% when built. |} Taxation |- | Customs reform61px|right *Tax 2 |- | Tariffsright *Tax 3 |} Fortification |- | Deep defence61px|right *Buildings build faster *Buildings have added hitpoints |} *(Ballistics) Strategy |- | Intelligence services61px|right *Buildings build faster *Buildings have added hitpoints |} *(Aerial Warfare Doctrine) Military-industrial complex MIC is available to Western powers only, and requires Sci 7 and Mechanisation. |- | Ballisticsright "What passing-bells for these who die as cattle? / Only the monstrous anger of the guns." — Wilfred Owen, 20th century British soldier and poet *Boosts Fortifications to Level 3 |- | Mechanical Propulsionright "A carriage without horse will go, Disaster fill the world with woe." — Charles Hindley, Mother Shipton Prophecies *Boosts Supply to Level 3 |- | rightAdvanced alloy plating "Not alone for the blade was the bright steel made." — Charles Mackay *Boosts Metal output to Level 3 |} Special |- | Porcelainright "Porcelain of Xing is akin to silver, / and that of Yue akin to jade." — The Book of Tea *Timber output increased to max *Negative effects from establishing alliances with nations with a different set of religions is abolished. |- | Impressarioright "Let me know when you will do that and I will advertise. More people will come to see you jump than to hear you sing!" — Handel *Tax production is increased *The effect of entertainment buildings on happiness is increased |- | Manifest Destinyright "Keep, ancient lands, your storied pomp! ... Give me your tired, your poor, / Your huddled masses yearning to breathe free." — Emma Lazarus, 19th century American poet, The New Colossus *Highest level for knowledge *Trade generates happiness, double happiness whenever new cities are acquired/built. *No happiness penalty on taxation income. |- | Engineeringright "Man duplicates himself not only, as in consciousness, intellectually, but also in reality, and therefore he sees himself in a world that he has created." — Karl Marx, Estranged Labour *Maximum speed for building construction *Added hitpoints for your buildings *Double happiness generated from construction of capital ships *Allows happiness to be generated from the construction of modern armour and artillery. |} See also *Library *Senate